


【MOP】昨夜幽灵

by prizexOAO



Series: 审判and刑罚变幼生体后...... [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizexOAO/pseuds/prizexOAO
Summary: 承接“审判/刑罚变幼生体”的故事，老威带着两个硅基崽子走上星际流浪的道路后，某天忽然发现op居然出现在飞船上……
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Series: 审判and刑罚变幼生体后...... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【MOP】昨夜幽灵

经过两次瓦普跳跃后，威震天失落的发现，因为缺少星际航行图，瓦普跳跃将他带入到一片塞星鲜少人知的星域。换句话说，他迷路了。更要命的是在这个关键时刻跃进装置居然罢工了。  
他掀开飞船后方的设备盖，一股混杂着机油和冷却液的烟雾扑面而来，看到这情形威震天火种一惊，要是没有跃进装置进行瓦普跳跃，就不知道要飞到什么时候才能驶离这片星域。他弯下腰扒开那些错综复杂的管线，将与跃进装置相连的线路细细区分开，好在经过仔细排查过后没有发现什么太大的问题，只是跃进装置过热，降温过后便会自动回复正常，他这才长抒一口气。  
此时飞船能量还很充足，短暂停留等待跃进装置重新冷却完毕，充能后还能想办法离开这里。根据存储器内对于这片星域的了解，除却这里呈现出梦幻与迷离感的蓝色星云外，便再无其他，跟不用说有什么能对他威震天以及飞船造成任何威胁的迹象。简单思考过后，威震天决心在这片星域内短暂休整，等跃进装置可以再次工作后便离开这里。  
等离开这片星域后需要补充点飞船的冷却液，还要再补充一点能量块。威震天看着自己星际账户精打细算着，就账户里那点可怜的货币数目，以及两个小硅崽子们怎么也填不满的油箱，早知道一开始就不该把钱都在高纯上挥霍掉，他懊恼的想。  
为了节省点能量，他将充电床空出来给两个小家伙充电，自己则坐在驾驶舱闭目养神。长久以来，他都在抗拒着相对舒适的充电床，每当他陷入熟睡时，他总会梦到那一天。擎天柱浑身浴血的站在他面前，死死箍住臂膀内挣扎的昆泰莎，他的光学镜中诅咒般的紫色已经褪去，显露出原本平和的蓝色，擎天柱看着被热破释放的力场暂停住行动的他，就像他们小时候一样，对他露出一个释然的微笑，然后缓缓抬起手臂。每当这时，威震天就会挣扎着从充电床上惊醒，梦境也随即戛然而止。为了保障基本的休息，他基本上都是保持坐姿的方式断断续续的充电清理冗杂的数据，再靠着高淳麻痹自己，逼迫着让自己的节流芯片过载，烧坏。他宁可自己脑模块被烧坏最后变成痴呆，也不想让自己在大脑一片空白时回忆起那些片段。  
只是这片星域温度过于低了点，无论怎么样他都无法平静下来，于是从船舱内找到两条恒温毯，一条盖在两个小家伙身上，一条则给自己盖上。如此一来，困意渐渐来临，他周身的磁场渐渐放松下来，陷入睡眠。在半睡半醒之际，威震天感觉似乎又冷了些，他迷迷糊糊揉着惺忪的睡眼，注意到原来是恒温毯滑落到腰部，胸甲部分正好暴露在外。正当他准备俯身去捡时，发现自己面前居然有一个人。当他看清对方时，他的逻辑模块瞬间被眼前这幕所带来的数据涌流冲击到宕机。  
消失的红蓝色机体，就连身上那些伤痕都一模一样，无比熟悉的面甲，那双如从前一般的蓝色光学镜正含笑似地看着他，转而俯身轻吻他的面甲。感受到面甲上传来对方唇部的柔软触感，威震天怔怔的看着面前的红蓝色机体，只能徒劳的张着嘴，说不出一句话，想要拥抱对方的双臂悬在半空中，仿佛忘记了该如何拥抱一般。  
这一吻像是一个世纪那么久远，闪耀的群星也为之点亮，却与之相形见绌。即便这只是简简单单再正常不过的一个问候礼节，威震天的机体却不自主的战栗。他的身体的每一寸都在欢呼着。这不太可能是一场梦。即便是梦境，擎天柱的身体不可能这么真实，他身上的味道不可能这么真切。威震天双臂环抱着对方的腰部，埋在对方的颈窝处，不自主地吮吸着对方身上那股好闻且熟悉的金属燃烧的气味，感受这久违的畅快感。  
他再度沉默的吻了上去，却近乎蛮横和命令的态度用软舌伸进对方的摄食口，迫使两人的软舌纠缠在一起，威震天散热功率顿时加强。擎天柱的手顺着对方颈部的线路向下，一直到威震天毫无遮挡的胸甲处，推了一把对方，迫使威震天重新坐回驾驶座上，伸进对方被一层薄薄的恒温毯覆盖的身下，几乎不费吹灰之力就找到暗扣解锁了威震天的前挡板。  
昏暗的飞船内，他感受到手心中躺着的那根环绕着生物光带的输出管，同时解锁自己的后挡板，跪坐了上去。察觉到异物的进入，接口骤然缩紧，试图阻止异物进一步挺进，以保护脆弱且敏感的甬道内壁，然而这机体自主产生的反射性收缩却使得二者接触的更加紧密。  
柔软温暖的接口内壁包裹着输出管，，威震天发出一声闷哼。随着他们在对方敏感地带的抚慰，深吻和跨坐在他身上的擎天柱上下律动，对方的接口，开始分泌更多的润滑液，尽力吞吐着规格与之并不匹配的巨物。威震天可以很清楚的感受到除了两人之间功率逐渐交织的磁场与攀升的散热，还有来自对接组件令人浮想联翩的粘腻水声。  
没过多久，在他顶到擎天柱次级油箱的瓣膜处时，他埋在对方的胸口中心，将想要爆发出的低吼硬压下去，甚至没有注意他的力道过大在对方腰上掐出的凹痕。肉体欲望触及阈值顶峰，不可名状的快感如同瞬间袭来，输出管成功过载，他死死扣住擎天柱的腰，迫使对方的次级油箱全部接收自己在他体内射入的交合液，接口内壁的甬道有节律的收缩，尽力榨取他最后一滴交合液。  
当双方纷纷达成过载擎天柱想要继续索求时，他却一反常态的不怎么予以回应，他用被打湿的恒温毯匆匆清理手上和身上的污渍后，便想收起还保持挺立的输出管，赶紧结束这次对接。  
察觉到威震天的反常，擎天柱也没有强求，坐在仪表盘前，只是他那还裸露在外的接口看起来可怜兮兮又无助。  
“我就是想来看看你。”擎天柱的指腹抚摸着他的面甲上粗粝的纹理和转折点，以及面甲上增加的几道细小的纹路：“怎么把自己弄成这样了？”  
威震天没有回答，饱含歉意的给自己的爱人一个深吻。换做是以往，他会选择继续让擎天柱过载，接着再跟对方拆到天荒地老，直到双方将自己所有的能量全部耗尽。可是现在不行，他担心再这样继续下去他会不受控制的与对方缠上，动静太大的话，身后充电床的那两个小家伙会被吵醒。  
擎天柱透过威震天的眼神和对方一系列的举动也能渐渐明白。他微微挑起一边眉毛，除了惊讶因为审判和刑罚变成幼生体的事情，也惊叹威震天变了许多。相较于从前的暴虐脾气，现在的他居然不可思议的平添了几分耐心和温柔。  
不过接下来一幕就有点超出擎天柱的预料，威震天拉下阻隔机舱与驾驶舱之间的安全门，锁好后再回到擎天柱身边，顺势抬起对方的双腿环绕在他的腰间，接着将自己的前挡板丢到身后的驾驶座上。擎天柱瞪大了双眼，挣扎着后退，低声质疑：“不怕吵醒他们吗？”  
“只要接下来你等会能小声一点，就能确保不会吵醒他们。”  
擎天柱双眼微眯：“那就要看看你状态行不行。”  
“该死的轮子头头。”威震天扶额：“你一个人照看两个小硅崽子试试？我已经快忘记对接是什么感受了。”  
擎天柱脑海中顿时产生了不好的感觉，他开始后悔一见面就挑起某人压抑已久的欲望：“你刚刚不就已经感受过了吗？”  
“刚刚不算，是你在占我便宜。”威震天一只手将对方压倒在仪表盘上，又将擎天柱双手钳住，迫使对方腰部下折。感受这具机体换气时产生的有规律的上下起伏，他顺着这诱人深入的弧度抚摸：“赶紧把腿再给我打开点，趁时间还早我还能想办法再多满足你几次。”

*  
第二天审判和刑罚醒来时，看见了眼底一圈乌黑的威震天。  
“他好像没睡好。”审判跟刑罚耳语。  
“不好好睡觉，准没好事。”刑罚双手交叉放在胸前，皱着眉，接着死死盯着威震天。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“一副身体被掏空样。”刑罚摊手。  
审判愣了两秒，一脸疑惑。刑罚看着这个四舍五入也是和自己一样是老大不小的机子，一副恨铁不成钢的模样，凑上前对他也是一番耳语。可怜的审判在听完刑罚的话后面甲瞬间红成烙铁，烫的快要冒烟，双手还捂着小脸冲刑罚嚷嚷着“非礼勿视有辱斯文”，然而现在黑着眼眶的威震天没工夫听这两个闹事鬼在怪叫什么，他要赶紧用跃进装置进行瓦普跳跃，找个油吧好好补充点能量，经过昨晚一夜的折腾，他快要饿死了。


End file.
